


In the Water

by SherlockedinStohess



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexy Times, Slightest Dub-con ever, Threesomes, but only in the beginning, in the water, mostly - Freeform, really the title says it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedinStohess/pseuds/SherlockedinStohess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo stumbles upon Fili and Kili in a very compromising position. No, he doesn't want anything to do with that. But what will happen when he finds himself smack dab in the middle? Smut and threesomes, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Water

**Author's Note:**

> **AN** : So I was reading this fic where Fili and Kili cuddle with Bilbo and since I'm not totally against the Fili/Kili pairing (in other words, they are now my second OTP), this idea popped into my head and I'm extremely excited to write it. Hopefully it's not too bad and the characters aren't completely OOC. There should have been more Fili and Kili in the movie, dammit!
> 
>  **WARNING** : Incest, sex, perhaps some OOCness and threesomes.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR, both the books and the movies. But I'm pretty certain what would happen if I did *cough* Thilbo *cough*
> 
> By the way, I usually do have some shame, but when it comes to Kili…hehe.

The journey was long and tiring, more so than Bilbo Baggins had ever expected anything to be. Thoughts of rolling green hills, freshly baked bread and fish, new flowers and South Farthing pipe weed floated through his mind as he lay on top of his bedroll. Dinner had been measly, the ground was hard and the general area was uncomfortable. He was never comfortable, nowhere, not once. But he had signed up for this and promised not to go back on his word, despite looks of ire and skepticism he got from Thorin, the leader of this little espionage.

"You all right Bilbo?" Bofur asked from his seat across the fire.

"Hn," was all the Hobbit replied with, falling into a rough sleep that lasted only a few hours at a time, like usual. He woke to the changing of shifts at around three am. They only had about three hours left until they would undoubtedly continue their journey, but now he was wide-awake, with nothing to do. Groaning, he sat up and stretched his aching limbs.

But with a quick glance at the tree line, Bilbo saw a disturbing sight: smoke. A thousand thoughts of what it could be flitted through his mind as he began to panic. Had Orcs found them again?

"Bofur!" he hissed, being quiet so the others wouldn't wake up and panic like he was. "There's smoke over there! What if it's the Orcs again?"

"Calm yourself Master Baggins. 'Tis only a hot spring," Balin explained, amused with the Halfling's panic-struck expression.

"Are…are you sure?"

"Yes; I've travelled this route many times, and we saw it during patrol around an hour ago."

"Oh…" Wait, what? "Wait…a hot spring you say?"

"Aye." The Hobbit sat deathly still for a moment, eyes wide, before he took off in the direction of the rising plumes of grey.

"Bilbo, wait!" Bofur shouted. "Fili and Kili…" The Halfling had failed to notice the two empty bedrolls next to his, or Bofur's call of warning.

 _Finally_ , he thought, _I can have a decent bath_. He felt snobbish thinking about it, but comparing this life to his previous one, he knew he was spoiled, and he damn well missed it. There was no way in the pits of Mordor he was going to miss this chance to soak in those hot waters for at least a few minutes.

After two minutes of walking in the direction he presumed was right, a steaming pool came into view. There was a small cave at one end, and the other progressively got shallower until it was like a beach, with a strip of soft white sand. The tiny grains felt good against Bilbo's worn Hobbit feet, and he stood there, basking in the glow of having warm feet for the first time in weeks.

Sighing happily, he took off his jacket and vest. When he was about to slip his suspenders off his shoulders, a splash was heard and he stopped instantly. Leaning to the left, he looked around the multiple rocks sticking out of the pool, trying to see what had made the noise. Small ripples floated out from behind a rock by the cave, so he walked around the edge of spring, thumbs under his suspenders.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what had created the disturbance of the water.

Two dwarves leaned against the rock, completely entangled in each other. He didn't have to see their faces to know it was Fili and Kili. Their mouths and hips moved against each other as they feverishly kissed, groped and moaned, sliding wetly against one other in the dark water. All of Fili's braids had fallen out, the beads set on his pile of clothes next to Bilbo's feet. Kili's hands shot up into his brothers hair and his head was thrown back, mouth letting out a long drawn out moan as Fili continued thrusting and licking up his sibling's neck.

They shuddered together and collapsed against one another for a few seconds, before their eyes met with a mischievous glint. It didn't take long for Fili, who was facing the edge of the pond, to spot the wide-eyed, open-mouthed Baggins watching them in complete and utter shock.

"Well brother, it appears we have a guest." Kili turned and grinned at the sight of the burglar standing on the beach, paralyzed with surprise.

"Oh; does Master Baggins like to watch?" he hissed lowly, a playful hint to his voice. At the mention of his name, Bilbo snapped out of his astonished trance and opened his mouth to say something. No words came out and he just stood there like a fish breathing on land, mouth opening and closing.

"I think the more important question is does he like to play?" Fili purred, and frisky smirks appeared on both their faces as they waded out of the pond and stood before their little friend, who backed away as they approached. A blush covered his face when he looked down, catching a glimpse of their arousals.

"Well?" the brothers asked in unison.

"U-um…n-n-no, I was just…uh…shocked and…never mind, I'll j-just go back…" He attempted to make a run for it when his wrist was grabbed by Kili, who looked ridiculously attractive with his wet hair plastered to his face and muscular shoulders.

"Just tell us what you want to little one, and we'll gladly give it to you." Kili leaned toward him, abs rippling, as if to kiss him. Bilbo had never blushed as hard as he did in that moment, understanding exactly what they meant. Yanking his wrist away, he ran and grabbed his shed clothes, running as fast as he could back to camp.

All Fili and Kili could do was snicker and dry off, already planning more games in their minds.

* * *

The next day, Bilbo kept his gaze directed at the ground when he woke. He was horrified to learn that they would be staying in this campsite for a few days as some of the dwarves went to a nearby town for work, in return for food and supplies. Their provisions were nearly gone, and they needed money to get more, so here they would stay. Dwalin, Thorin, Glóin, Bifur, Dori and Nori were all going, leaving the other eight behind to fend for the camp.

And this group just happened to have the two Durin brothers in it.

Bilbo couldn't understand why they hadn't gone. They were the youngest, which generally earned them the harder tasks of the journey. So why hadn't Thorin chosen them to go? The grouchy Hobbit couldn't help but glare at the departing dwarves as they left. Why couldn't he have a few days of peace?

"Yee all right burglar?" Balin asked as he read through one of the numerous scrolls he carried with him.

"Oh…yes, I suppose."

"What's bothering you Bilbo?" Bofur questioned, seeing through his friend's façade. Out of all the other dwarves, the Hobbit had become closest with Bofur. Well, he had been closest with the Durin brothers, but he feared their company at the moment.

"It's nothing. I'm just…homesick I guess," he lied. Last night's escapade was too embarrassing and shocking to even think of, much less talk about.

"Don't worry; you'll be back in your bed and before your warm hearth before you know it!" Bilbo smiled a little before a sudden question popped into his head, one he could ask without being suspicious.

"Bofur?"

"Aye?"

"Er…how close are Fili and Kili?" Balin and Bofur looked at him in shock. Did they know something he didn't?

"Why do you ask?"

"They just seem…abnormally close for siblings."

"Yes, well, their parents didn't have much time for them when they were younger, and unlike most dwarf siblings, they're only a few years apart. They do everything together and are very close; they even braid each other's hair, which is generally reserved for lovers only." Bilbo spit out the water he was drinking, ignoring how it sizzled on the hot rocks next to the fire.

"L-lovers?"

"Yes, but Bombur braided my hair last week since him and Bifur are my only family here. We have to make do with what we have out here in the wild you know." The Halfling mutely nodded his head and leaned back against a rock. Lovers? It was definitely confirmed now.

There were some strange, very inappropriate things going on between the two brothers and he in no way wanted to be caught in the middle of it again. But still, he couldn't help but look longingly toward the steam rising through the treetops in the distance. He never did get to take that bath.

* * *

He couldn't resist anymore. He _had_ to get into that bath. It was the last day they would be staying in this spot, and probably the last time he would have a chance at a nice hot bath before their journey's end. Bilbo made sure Fili and Kili had been sent off somewhere before he slunk away, hopefully unseen and ignored. Now was the one time he wanted to be forgotten amongst the dwarves; it would be safer that way.

The Hobbit made sure to check the pool from all angles before he stripped off his clothes quickly and jumped right in. That was a mistake; the water was hotter than it looked, and burned his skin, but in a way that became oh-so-pleasurable after several seconds of wincing and standing still. Sighing contentedly, he went to a rock—careful to make sure it wasn't _that_ rock—and leaned against the warm stone, letting himself soak in the blissful heat before he actually washed his hair out, and washed the grim from his skin.

The moon was shining high in the sky, giving even more light to the flickering stars. It truly was a beautiful sight, and felt almost mystical in this little hot spring of his. Taking a deep breath, he plunged under the water, moaning at the feel of the hot water on his face. It was just what he needed to relax.

He surfaced to breath and in progressive process, washed the dirt, sweat and grim from his hair and body. It felt good to be clean. He was underwater again when a small undercurrent hit his face. Swishing his head through the water, Bilbo froze when he saw two pairs of legs—and other parts—walking toward him through the water.

Gasping, he brought his head into the cool night air to find none other than Fili and Kili in front of him, smirking down at his tiny form. He slid behind the rock next to him and peered over the edge at the two brothers nervously.

"Um…can I help you?"

"That depends; do you want to?" Kili teased.

"Yes, you never answered us last time burglar."

"A-answered?"

"Yes. You never told us what you _want_." Suddenly both brothers were cornering him against the rock and he whimpered; not out of fear, but embarrassment and, gods help him, arousal. The site of the two siblings dripping wet and naked in front of him was too much to handle; he had always noticed that they were far more attractive than their other companions, even their uncle Thorin.

"I…um…I want to help you get back Erebor…" he muttered weakly, knowing they weren't talking about that kind of want.

"You know we don't mean that," Fili whispered before Kili leaned forward and nipped his ear, making the Hobbit jump and emit a humiliating squeak of surprise. Both brothers laughed as his pathetic attempt at refusing their advances and his own feelings.

"To hell with this," Kili growled and pushed forward to capture Bilbo's lips in a searing kiss, making the Hobbit freeze on this spot. His widened eyes looked over Kili's shoulder to see Fili rubbing this thumb over his brother's hip, as if encouraging him. Suddenly a tongue was pushed into his mouth; Bilbo pushed and shoved, trying to get out of this horribly un-Hobbit-like situation when the dwarf pressed their bodies flush against each other.

Bilbo gasped at the feelings of Kili's hardened arousal pressing between his thighs. It brushed against his own intimate region and he gasped again, giving the questing dwarf's tongue entrance to his mouth. One hand lifted up to his face while the other stayed at the small of his back, holding him in place.

"K-Kili…no…stop…" he murmured. Seconds later he gave in and kissed the dwarf back as fiercely as he could. It had dawned on him quite some time ago that he probably wouldn't be going home after this journey's end, so he would enjoy it as much as he could before his time was done.

Two throaty chuckles filled the air before he was lifted and pushed forward into Kili's arms. He was then pushed back, into the open embrace of Fili, who held him as his brother continued kissing the Hobbit. Thumbs rubbed circles on his hips from behind as fingers from the front trailed down his chest, his abdomen and even lower. He couldn't help the gasp that accompanied his heavy blush when those straying fingers brushed against his now hard crotch.

"It looks like we have another player brother," Fili mumbled as he started kissing down Bilbo's neck. Both of the brothers were thoroughly enjoying the sweet torture they were putting their burglar through. Not that he was complaining.

"Are you ready Mister Baggins?"

"F-for what?" he stuttered, trying his best not to sound as hot and bothered as he really was. If there were two people he wouldn't be able to fool, it would be the Durin brothers. Grinning wolfishly, Kili sucked in a breath and went below the water's surface. Bilbo was watching how his long hair fluttered in the slight current, wondering what he was doing, when suddenly a hot heat enveloped his arousal. His hands shot down into the long black strands of hair and a tongue moved expertly around his erect member, moving with skill and precision.

To add even more of the unbearable heat, one of Fili's hands trailed down and grabbed one of his buttocks gently before reaching further down and circling his secret entrance with one finger. Bilbo gasped, unable to form any other sound; by Aulë, what were these two doing to him?

The wandering finger pressed inside his folds softly, making sure to go slow so he wouldn't be hurt. Kili came up for air and a deep kiss. He leaned over the Hobbit's shoulder to give his brother an encouraging peck before delving back down, running his tongue and teeth up the Halfling's stiff shaft.

A girlish whimper escaped Bilbo's lips as the simultaneous pleasuring continued on and on. These brothers knew how to treat another man, that was for sure.

"Are you going to come soon, burglar? Kili is ready for you." Said dwarf surfaced and kissed Bilbo's stomach, pumping his arousal with one hand while doing the same for his brother. Fili hissed at the intimate contact, but didn't stop his preparation of the Hobbit in his arms.

"Nnn…" was all he could say before Kili dove back down, sucked on him once more before he spilled out into the dwarf's mouth with a sultry groan. Fili laughed as Bilbo lay limp against him, recovering from his intense—and first—orgasm. "Please…" he groaned, not knowing what he was pleading for. He wanted to get away from all of this, to spare himself even more embarrassment and humility at the hands of these two. But he also didn't want the insane pleasure to stop, not for a moment. And he was sure the brother's weren't even close to finished with him.

"'Please'? I think it's time to continue brother," Kili smiled, reaching a hand down to stroke himself. Bilbo looked away, ashamed, but slowly looked back at the strangely arousing site. Fili disentangled himself from the Hobbit and reached for his sibling, pulling him close for an intense kiss that went straight south for their audience. Bilbo swallowed thickly before they turned to him and pulled him in between them, both of their arousals brushing up against the most intimate areas of his anatomy.

"Are you ready?" they whispered in his ears. He hesitantly nodded and didn't need to untuck his head from Fili's chest to know they were grinning like mad men. Suddenly he was being held around the waist by Kili from behind and Fili moved to embrace his brother from behind as well. Just as Bilbo realized what was happening, he was pushed gently up against the rock before Kili slid into his prepared entranced, moaning as he was penetrated by his own brother at the same time.

They all stopped moving for a few seconds, to let each other get used to the unusual treatment their bums were receiving. Kili kissed, licked and sucked on Bilbo's neck, moaning at his own ministrations and his sibling's. It turned on the little Hobbit even more when he realized he would have hickeys on his neck, thought why that would please him, he didn't know. Then they were moving together, softly pushing the Hobbit up against the rock with each thrust. It wasn't love-making, but it wasn't harsh, cold sex either.

A groan escaped Bilbo's lips as he shuddered and came, his seed mixing in with the hot water enveloping his lower body. Kili soon followed him, along with his brother. The feeling of Kili's essence inside him was strange and foreign to say the least, but he was too sated to really do anything about it. He slumped against the rock and watched as Fili had his way with Kili again. He was too tired to be aroused, but he was sure this memory would haunt every bath from now on.

"Tired, are we?" Fili mumbled as he dragged the Hobbit out of the water and onto the sand. It clung to their skin as they all laid on the small beach for a few minutes before they heard Thorin calling their names. Bilbo shot straight up, wincing at the unexpected pain in his rear, and shakily stood. He may have given in to these two deviants before him, but there was no way he was getting caught in this situation by their group leader. No way at all.

The dwarves helped him dress and then proceeded to dress themselves. They were all walking, or Fili and Kili were as Bilbo was too busy limping, through the woods in the direction of the camp when Balin and Thorin broke through the trees in front.

"Where have you been? We need to start early tomorrow; you should be getting your rest." The dwarf king glared at Bilbo as if it were his fault entirely.

"Sorry uncle, we were keeping Master Baggins from returning. We're headed back now though," Fili explained. The two older dwarves gave them strange, suspicious stares before shrugging and turning back.

 _Blast it, they probably know!_ Bilbo thought to himself as he tried to suppress his limp.

"Sorry if I hurt you. It's always sore after the first time," Kili muttered in his ear. Bilbo shot him and over-the-shoulder glare, not bothering with a verbal answer. The two brothers snickered as they finally reached the camp. The Hobbit tiredly set up his bedroll on the edge of the group, not feeling comfortable enough to sleep near them yet. He knew he was still unwelcome in most of their eyes.

However, it surprised him when he opened his eyes to see Kili making his bed on the his right, and Fili on the left.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"We're making sure our burglar is protected," Fili answered simply. No one seemed to be paying them any mind and the brothers were all smiles, all traces of playful inappropriateness gone.

Then, it was that Bilbo realized what had transpired not an hour before was not an act of dominance, aggression or some sick part of their twisted game. They truly cared for him, and were now trying to show it in a more meaningful way. As if to affirm this, they both snuggled up to his sides, one arm from each draped across him.

Smiling as he fell asleep, all he could hope for was that no one else was looking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so sorry I didn't post this sooner! I sort of forgot I had only uploaded the first chapter of this story, since I have both parts up on Fanfiction. Apologies!
> 
> Anyway, this part is more fluffy than smutty, as promised, so here you are my dears!

"I'll tell you what happened! Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his bed and warm hearth ever since he stepped out his door. We will not be seeing him again; our Hobbit is long gone." Faces fell and anger rose as Thorin finished this declaration. Nobody noticed the Hobbit standing behind the tree right next to their little group.

Bilbo was flabbergasted, hurt and crest-fallen. Did…did they really think so little of him? Did they really think he would abandon them that easily, go back to his spoiled life when they had nothing left of their own home? He wasn't like that; how could they misjudge him so much?

The Hobbit peaked around the trunk of the tree to see the two faces he loved the most: Fili and Kili. But his happiness at seeing they were all right quickly vanished when they looked at each other, tears starting to form in their eyes. That was when he decided this wasn't how it was going to end. Thorin didn't decide his future, he did.

Looking down at his middle finger, he ripped the mysterious ring off before stepping out from behind his shelter.

"No. He isn't." All faces looked to him in shock, surprise and happiness. Bofur laughed and clapped his hands, thankful his small friend was there. Fili and Kili were staring wide-eyed at him, for once totally speechless.

"Bilbo Baggins, I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf cheered before walking over to him and clapping his shoulder.

"We'd given you up…" Kili muttered, staring at him in wonder.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked, the same amazement in his voice and expression. Bilbo tried not to let his face fall at the reminder of the strange experience he just had, so he laughed and brushed off his lover's question, slipping the ring into his pocket.

"Well, what does it matter. He's back."

"It matters. I want to know," Thorin spoke. "Why did you come back?"

"I know you doubt me; I know you always have. And you're right; I often think of Bag End. I miss my books; and my arm chair and my garden. See that's where I belong; that's home. And that's why I came back. Because you don't have one; a home." Everybody looked at him shocked at his little speech. It seemed they had all doubted him, or most of them had, from the very beginning. Maybe now their skepticisms would finally be put to rest.

And to his great amusement and satisfaction, Thorin looked down at his sword, humility and regret shadowing his face.

But the moment was ruined when a loud howl echoed down the hill. Everybody looked around for the source of the sound, and upon realizing it was coming from the mountain, started to panic.

"Out of the frying pan…"

"And into the fire. Run. RUN!" Gandalf yelled. They streaked down the mountainside, hoping they would outrun the Wargs that had somehow caught their scent again. As they were running, Fili and Kili stayed by his side, reaching out to grasp his hand with loving looks in their eyes. Despite the situation and adrenaline rushing through his veins, Bilbo couldn't repress the blush rising to his cheeks, or the look of affection he gave the two.

The sounds of Wargs lopping through the trees and snarling got closer until suddenly a big brown creature with long fangs and yellow eyes jumped in front of him. He froze and stopped, looking on to the others who kept running ahead, not noticing his absence. The beast charged and on instinct Bilbo pulled out his sword and held it in front of him, wincing at the sickening sound of it slicing through the Warg's skull. It didn't move again.

The Hobbit looked around and noticed that everybody was gone. Kili waved to him from a tree, urging him to join them, when he heard the sound of more Wargs following the dead one at his feet. He attempted to pull his sword out of the beast's flesh and run at the same time, but he was a Halfling, which didn't mean a lot of strength. When he finally did get it out , the Wargs were in sight.

Just as he got a safe distance from the ground, and up into the Fili and Kili's tree, a Warg jumped up and almost bit his foot right off. By the time he joined his lovers up in the safety of the branches, he was shuddering from fear and adrenaline.

Suddenly there were arms around him, and he looked to see Fili holding him close, a fierce, protective look on his face. Kili stepped onto a closer branch and held his hand tightly; both of the brothers gave him looks of love and a tear streaked down to his chin at the gestures. Even though they were up in a tree trying not to get their guts ripped out, he had never felt safer or more at home then he did in their arms.

A pale Orc on a white Warg stepped up to the front of the group and started speaking in the language of the Orcs. Nobody knew what he was saying, but when the words Thorin and Thrain were heard, a grim understanding reached them all. They were above the Azog the Defiler, who could see them clear as day. The Durin brothers tightened their hold on Bilbo at the sight; he had nearly killed their uncle and his minion had nearly killed their Hobbit.

The beasts below them started jumping and snapping at the trees. The pines were not strong or very thick, and they were forced to jump in between them as they fell, all of the company ending up in the tree on the very edge of the cliff were Gandalf was.

But all the added weight was not good for their perch, because the pine uprooted and started leaning over the edge. Ori fell out of the tree and grabbed onto his brother's ankle, dangled above the abyss of the canyon below. But Dori could not hold his weight and slipped; if not for Gandalf's staff reaching down to them, they would have lost two of their dwarves in that moment. The Pale Orc laughed at their fear, and Bilbo saw as Thorin's head whipped around and glared at his enemy. His expression changed from one of anger to one of determination and hatred.

The dwarf king stood on the trunk, Ocrist in one hand and a broken tree branch as a shield in the other. He charged toward Azog, who lifted his arms in a menacing greeting, as all of his company looked on in horror. Thorin was hurt and Azog was strong; this would not turn out well.

And they were right; Thorin was knocked over before he even got one swing in. Bilbo cringed and another tear fell down his face as he watched his leader be chewed on by the albino Warg.

Then, memories surfaced. Not of Thorin doubting him, leaving him behind or trying to get him to turn back. No, he thought of all the times he saw Thorin smile. And at that moment he was looking at the two faces responsible.

Fili and Kili were the only two dwarves who could always manage to make Thorin angry or make him smile. It was because of them this journey, and their leader, was made more sufferable. Thorin dying would kill his nephews and when Bilbo stood and pulled out his sword, he was thinking of them and nobody else. Not Thorin, not Gandalf, not the others and certainly not himself.

Before he knew it, he had tackled and repeated stabbed the Orc trying to behead their leader, whose head fell back to the ground as he lost all the strength to stay awake. Bilbo ripped his sword out of the lifeless corpse and stood before Azog, a fierce look of determination on his face. But the situation dawned on him as the Pale Orc merely smirked and started advancing on him. In a pathetic attempt to look skillful, he uselessly swung his sword out in front of him, as if it would fend the enemy off.

Right as Bilbo was about to say goodbye to his life, Kili and Fili were there, slashing and killing Wargs and Orcs alike. Dwalin and the two others followed, beating back the enemy through the fire they had created. Bilbo heard the yell of terror as Dori slipped from Gandalf's staff, and the scream as they fell into the space below. A tear ran down his face for his lost comrades as Azog slowly advanced toward him with a look of sheer hatred on his face.

But then, against all odds, a look of fear overcame the Orcs face and what looked like a giant eagle swooped over them, carrying off two Wargs and dropping them over the side of the cliff. Bilbo's mouth stood agape in shock and he watched at the eagles tipped over trees and carried off his comrades to safety. One came and picked up Thorin and Ocrist before one started heading suspiciously in his direction. When he realized what was about to happen, he waved out his hand in refusal before being picked up and dropped like a stone onto another bird's back.

The feathers were soft and his mind was put to rest when he saw that Fili and Kili were riding on the eagle next to him. They smiled in relief when they saw him and he held out his hand to him, as if he were reaching for them. Kili returned the gesture as Fili wrapped his brother in an embrace.

They flew a great distance, watching as night turned to day. Nobody knew where they were headed, but hopefully it was in the right direction.

"Thorin!" Fili called, seeing the pale and lifeless form of his uncle.

All were set down on a rocky pillar as Gandalf hovered over their still leader, muttering some spell with his hand over the dwarf king's face. To their great relief his eyes opened. Kili and Dwalin helped the king up before he faced Bilbo. All traces of relief left the Hobbit's face as their leader looked at him angrily.

"You! What were you doing! You nearly got yourself killed!" Kili and Fili stepped forward to defend their burglar, but Balin held them back. Bilbo's head fell at the king's scolding. "Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us!" The Halfling stood there in shame, hanging his head and repressing more tears. How much would he cry on this day?

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life!" Suddenly he was in the arms of the king, who squeezed him tight and apologized in his ear for all the stress he had caused. The shoulders of the others relaxed as Thorin hugged him. "I am sorry for doubting you," the dwarf said as they parted.

"No, no, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero. Or a warrior. Not even a burglar." Everyone laughed at his light-hearted joke. He looked to his two lovers, who were staring at him like they both wanted to take him right then and there, in front of everybody. He was so relieved they had made it out safely that he probably wouldn't have minded.

The group looked on the sight of the Lonely Mountain, and against his better judgment, Bilbo said that the worst was behind them. They all stared at the peak as a thrush flew past and disappeared into the sun.

The descent down the pillar wasn't hard; apparently it used to be an outpost for the dwarves, so there were stairs carved into the side. They made it down swiftly and easily, setting up camp to rest. There were long days ahead of them, and Thorin needed to treat his wounds before they could continue.

Bilbo was gathering firewood to get dinner cooking when he was yanked up from the ground, pressed against a tree and kissed fiercely by Kili. Immediately he dropped all the timber he was carrying and reciprocated, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Fili stood behind his brother, arms wrapped around his waist and head in the crook of his neck.

"We thought we'd lost you. Thank you for saving him Bilbo. Thank you so much," Kili murmured before pecking him sweetly once more. Then he was harshly pulled out of Kili's grasp and was held before Fili, who looked at him with an indecipherable expression before being pulled into a surprising lip-lock. The black-haired brother laughed at his sibling's eagerness; he had only pleasured the Hobbit before, not kissed him intimately like his brother.

The contact switched from a kiss to a hug, and suddenly there was a brother on each side of Bilbo, holding him between them. All he could do was smile contentedly; if he died right now at least he would be happy.

They went back to camp, each brother with an arm around Bilbo's waist until they came into sight of the others. Everybody was setting up their bedrolls as Bofur tiredly made some stew with their leftover provisions, ones that hadn't been lost when they fell down the trap-hole into the mountain.

After a satisfying dinner, all the dwarves laid around lazily, content with knowing they were alive and close to achieving their mission's goal. Bilbo cozied up to his blanket and didn't move when he felt two others lay next to him, one on either side. His lovers had taken to sleeping next to him every night. He was sure the others noticed and were suspicious of something more than friendship going on, but the three couldn't care less. Especially now.

It was unexpected, however, when he was pulled close to Fili and his head was laid down in the dwarf's shoulder as a pillow. He looked up to see Fili smiling at him, then his eyes shifting behind them when Bilbo felt an arm snake around his waist. He was laying against Fili while Kili spooned him from behind. It was strange because they hadn't done this so openly before, where the rest of the company could see, but once again, he couldn't care less.

He just prayed to whatever god there was that he would never have to choose between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they weren't too OOC here, but I don't see how they wouldn't be since this didn't actually happen in the book or movie. There will be one more chapter that is more fluffy than smutty, so stay tuned.


End file.
